


Dysfunctional Weirdos

by CookieQueenwashere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Marinette, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feedback Welcome, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic-User Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, Other, Time Skips, Who hurt her, first fic, i think i hate tagging, seriously, yeah i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieQueenwashere/pseuds/CookieQueenwashere
Summary: So this a fic where Marinette and Jason are pseudo-siblings just looking out for each other. Featuring Identity shenanigans, miscommunication, Over-It-Marinette, and Protective Jason. First fic. Will update weekly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (Onesided), Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 59
Kudos: 327





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Mari:8  
> Jason:12  
> Dick: 20 (he isn’t a main focus for now he just dropped his mantle and is in bludhaven anyways)  
> Barb: 20  
> Tim: 12  
> Steph: not added yet  
> Damian: not added yet  
> Cass: not added yet  
> Duke: not added yet  
> Bruce: who knows at this point man I am EMBARRASSED to admit how long I researched the ages and tried to see how everything would fit for this fic.  
> Alfred: Death is too afraid to take him.

Jason’s POV:

The bastard left us. He left my mother behind with me to pick up the pieces. And I have been trying so hard to keep it together because I know she won’t. But I just couldn’t see her like that anymore tonight. I needed to get out and do something other than watch her sit on the couch and stare at the door after shooting up. Waiting for him to come back while I’m right here.

Putting on my usual black hoodie and shorts to go unnoticed in Gotham’s shadows, I open the front door and look back at my mother. I want to scream that I’m right here but I know she’s too far gone. She doesn’t see him. I slam the door on my way out.

3rd Person POV

Walking down the street, Jason scouts cars for quick cash. Might as well kill two birds with one stone by clearing his head and getting money for the house. Speaking of birds, Jason recalls that the bat has been seen without his Boy Wonder for sometime now. What’s up with that?  
Before he can think about that any further, he hears talking in the alley up ahead of him.

“Come on I know you’re holding out on me.”

“That’s all I have I swear!”

“Bullshit! I see you come out of that store with a bag every day you little bitch. Give. Me. Your. Money.”

“I don’t have anything!”

Putting up his guard immediately, Jason decides to assess the situation to see if he could just pass quietly and go about his day. This is Gotham after all, it’s best to just keep your head down and keep walking.

What catches his attention is how young the second voice sounded. Peering around the corner he sees a small blue haired girl looking up to a thug with a knife to her neck. What made him pause was the expression on her face. 

Her blue eyes were brightened in anger with her teeth clenched. Her body was shaking and her fists were clenched at her sides. When he looked harder he could tell she was a street kid. Her clothes were a tattered black tank top and red shorts with stains on them. Jason had seen her around a couple times but she was never around the other kids. She was scared for her life yet still put on a brave face. She was so little, so scared, and...alone.

Something about the scene in front of him reignited the anger from earlier in him. Maybe because she was just a defenseless little girl taking what the world gave her? Maybe it’s because Jason saw himself when he looked at her? Maybe it’s because this thug is so stupid he thinks a street kid has money and should be easy to take out? 

Yeah lets go with that last one.

The girl’s eyes are darting all around the alley at this point and eventually land on Jason. She doesn’t want to look for long so the robber doesn’t see him. With tears now in her eyes she looks back up at the robber.

“Fine you got me. I hide my money over there.”

The girl points to the dumpster behind the robber. Surprisingly the dumbass actually turns his head and moves back far enough that the knife is no longer being held at her throat. Jason quickly understands what she’s doing and creeps his way into the alley. The girl looks surprised but before he could register that, the robber whips back around.

“Well-”

Not letting him get a chance to see Jason the girl rams herself into the guy’s torso knocking him to the ground. Jason is now stunned because, how could someone so small exert so much force? Sure he can’t really make out the robbers build because he’s wearing baggy clothing but he definitely has at least 3ft on this girl.

Before the robber can get his breath back, the girl jumps to straddle his chest and knocks the air out of him again. Jason’s eyes are now wide as he is waiting to see what this little firecracker is going to do next. In the next second his curiosity is satiated when she raises her fist and lands a clean shot to the bastard's nose with a sickening crunch. Jason is smiling now. Look at her go? Is this pride?

She rears back her fist again and hits him just as hard in the eye. This knocks the guy out cold but she isn’t done yet. She hits him once more and the smile on Jason's face is falling. She hits him again and again.

“Woah! Stop!”, Jason is now running to her. Lifting her by her armpits from behind he struggles to pull her off of the poor unconscious idiot on the ground. She flails in his arms like she doesn’t feel or hear him. Jason decides his best bet is to restrain her. He slides his hands from under her arms and wraps his arms around her, forcing her arms at her sides.

She’s now breathing heavily forcing deep breaths but her eyes are wide and unfocused. Jason, not feeling equipped for comfort but having a way with words thinks of what to say.

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you.” This is the most gentle voice Jason could muster. He had no clue what he was doing but it felt right. He felt like he was supposed to be here for her at this moment. Her body untenses in his arms and she spins around clutching his shirt sobbing. She’s back to shaking and her voice sounds so broken.

Keeping his hold on the girl he slowly walks backward to the nearest wall and slides down taking her with him. They now sit side by side on the ground. Jason cards his hand through her hair that falls to the middle of her back while the girl hugs her knees. 

Eventually she stops crying and turns to look at him. Now that the chaos has settled Jason takes in her features once more. He realizes that along with her blue eyes her features look somewhat Asian. She also has a button nose that's red from crying and freckles scattered across her cheeks.

She tilts her head in a curious manner observing him too. Taking in his straight nose, black hair, and deep blue eyes. She bites her lips debating on a question.

“Why did you come into the alley?”

“Isn’t that what you were looking at me for? Didn’t you want help?”

“No! I was looking for a weapon to use on him but when I saw nothing I thought distracting him would be best to knock him off of his guard. You just looked like you needed to get by.”

Jason now realizes it wasn’t actually “I need help from a person!” glance at him it was more of a “I’m sweeping the area for something to help myself” glance at him.

“So you were fully prepared to take him on all by yourself?” Now he’s baffled, who is this tiny child?

“Well yeah, he’s been staring at me for the past two weeks, something was bound to happen.” She sounds way too unbothered by this? Was this common? Or is she that innocent?

Jason now feels the need to kick the guy on the way out.

“Why are you out this late anyways? Shouldn’t you be at one of the shelters?”

“I was checking in on the flower guy on the corner. He’s so old and needs help! He also gives me candy when I finish up there. Plus I hate being at the shelters.”

He can’t blame her for hating it there, the facilities aren’t the best and sometimes kids go missing from that area. He’s not going to blame her for being a little ray of joy and helping out, but he will blame that damn florist. How could he be so selfish? It’s Gotham at night and he sends a little girl out by herself when he’s done using her for labor? He gives her candy knowing full well money would be more useful for her situation? He feels irritated just thinking about it. But most importantly he feels the need to protect this little ball of unchecked emotions.

Keeping his face neutral and voice level, Jason comes to a decision.

“Let’s go on a walk.”

“Can I have a moment?” she says as her face lights up.

She hops up to her feet. Walking over to the unconscious guy that Jason totally remembered was there, she opens his baggy hoodie and takes a notebook that was half tucked into his pants.

“Okay, I’m ready now!”

As they walk out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk the girl bites her lip and starts to grab at the hem of her tank top.

“Is something wrong?” Jason honestly doesn’t know how someone could be so adorable yet so worrisome.

“It’s just that. I don’t know your name.” She suddenly finds the ground to be interesting. Is that it? 

“It’s Jason.” She smiles so big it takes Jason aback. Has he seriously never seen her smile before? Even before tonight? No surely he would have remembered. Her smile makes her look like an angel.

“I’m Marinette!”


	2. Sibling Aquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns more about Marinette and makes a decision.

After that they spent all night talking in a nearby park. Jason may not have been able to strip any cars for cash that night, but he was able to learn more about Marinette and that was a better use of his time if you ask him.

He learned that the notebook she took from the guy in the alley was actually her drawing book. She apparently liked to draw clothes and thought Gotham clothing to be too boring unless you count the rouges.

Waving her arms wildly, “I’m not saying that the Rogues’ costumes are the best in the world! I’m just saying that at least they are something different compared to the dark basic clothing this whole city seems to love! I want to be able to wear yellow without getting weird looks, ya’ know?” voice peaking.

Chuckling on the bench in front of her, Jason can’t help but notice how animated she’s become now that she’s not crying. 

Jason has also learned that the old guy in the flower shop doesn’t just keep her there for labor but also teaches her things a school would if she could afford to go to one. This doesn’t completely expunge him from Jason’s shit list but he would rather her have a chance in this world when she grows up instead of falling into being someone’s henchman.

Suddenly Marinette’s face goes blank and she grabs another piece of candy from the bag she was hassled for earlier and offers it to him.

“Thanks for talking to me this much and being here for me. You don't have to anymore, really. I don’t want to take anymore of your time. I don’t have much else to offer.”

A scowl settles onto Jason’s face, “Hey I’m out here because I want to be, and if i wanted something I’d do it myself.” He says.

Is the only time people talk to her is when they want something? How often does this happen that she’s conditioned to think this was okay and has a premeditated response for situations like that?

Before he could think any further, Marinette asks, “Well why else are you out here?” scrunching her nose in confusion.

“Because you clearly need someone to look after you!” Jason huffs out, folding his arms and pointing his nose over her head. Feeling embarrassed the tips of his ears growing pink. He can’t believe he basically admitted to wanting to protect her!

“No I don’t! I do fine on my own, always has-!” 

“It’s ‘always _**HAVE’**_! SEE! Right there! You need to socialize with people your own age more!” He exclaims pointing a finger and looking directly at her. 

He moves off of the bench to boop her on the nose, causing her wide eyes to blink and cheeks go red. It’s pretty adorable. Anyone who hurts this face will meet his wrath. It’s been decided.

Wait. Always has? What’s that supposed to mean? Did she never have parents? His thoughts cut off once he notices Marinette has started to open the candy that was offered to him for herself.

“And another thing! You can’t just live off of bags of candy an old man gives you!”

“I don’t just live off of candy ya’ know? I buy food too!”

“With what money?”

“The money I get from fights!” She announces haughtily, turning her nose up at him now thinking she won. Oh how wrong she was.

“FrOM WHAT?” SHE STREET FIGHTS FOR MONEY? THIS LITTLE GIRL? This would explain earlier though. Wasting no time Jason moves into action.

Jason now holds her arms up and her sides and nudges her feet apart so that she is in starfish position to check for injuries. Sliding his hands down her sides he ignores her giggling.

“I’m not hurt! Promise!” She’s all out laughing now struggling to keep the smile from her face.

“NO WAY! You will NOT be hiding any pain in my presence! I just point out who gave you any bruises! I promise to number their days!” He says with an edge to his voice. 

The shift in his demeanor sobers Marinette, “Really, I’m not hurt.” 

He pulls away with a sigh.

“D-Did you mean it? Hurting anyone that would hurt me that is.” She hesitantly asks not wanting to get her hopes up; She refuses to make eye contact, instead choosing to look at her hands.

“Of course I did! I am a man of my word unlike some people.” He proclaims trying not to let bitterness creep into his voice. Trying not to think about his walk out of a father. Trying so hard to _**not**_ think about his mother who isn’t waiting for him to come home.

“And what about what you said about your presence? You’re really going to talk to me again?” She’s now grasping her hands together so hard her knuckles are going white. Just who hurt this girl?

Taking her hands apart, Jason lifts her chin to force her to look him in the eyes, “You have my word that I won’t leave you.”

“Why?” She whispers, not trusting her voice.

“Because you’re my new little sister!” He smiles at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd upload weekly, but I couldn't help myself. If not twice a week, then literally whenever I have finished a chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Getting to know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason settles in Marinette. He learns more about her. That's about it. Promise

At the first glimpse of sunlight Marinette tenses up and starts speaking at rapid fire,

“Oh no! I kept you out all night! You’re going to get in trouble all because of me! And just when you decided that you wanted to deal with me! You’re gonna never talk to me again and I’m going to go back to being alone and I don’t think I can handle the fact that I’M the reason I’ll be alone forever! I mean I made peace with being alone but I didn’t think I was the issue! Who am I kidding? I always knew deep down I was the reason-”

“Hey Marinette?”, reaching out to her Jason knew she had a crazy imagination.

At first Jason found it funny when she first ranted about her new ideas of how some sweets could be innovated, but if it were like this all the time and convinced her that she was unwanted then he wanted to curb that as much as possible.

Now tugging on her hair Marinette’s pupils shrink, “Then I’m gonna die alone and my hamsters will **STARVE** because no one knew where I lived or visited me! OR EVEN WORSE! WHAT IF...what if my own hamsters don’t want to be around me but they’re too helpless to run away themselves? How could I be so cruel to put them through that-”

**“MARINETTE!”**

He didn’t want to yell but he seriously didn’t know what she was going on about anymore.

“It’s fine. I won’t get into any trouble. Since it’s Sunday we can catch up on sleep luckily. Come on,” Taking a few steps in the direction of his house. He realizes he doesn’t hear her footsteps and stop.

“Well come on? I can’t wait all day, I need to get my sleep schedule back on track before tomorrow.” Once she catches up to him, he starts off again to his house.

“I don’t understand, where are we going?” 

“Our house. Duh.”

“We have a house? How do we have a house!?”

“I told you already that you’re my little sister. Mi casa, es tu casa”, he announces after putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know Spanish Jason…” Turning to her he notices that she’s blushing again. How cute! Is it because she doesn’t know Spanish?

“No need to be ashamed. I can teach ya’. It means “my house is also your house” basically.”

She lights up at the proposal to both learn Spanish and a home. Then her eyebrows slam down again. What could it be this time?

“Wouldn’t someone notice that I don’t belong?”

“I doubt it. It’s just me and…” He thought for a moment. As much as he can’t help but love her, she hasn’t been his mother for some time huh?

“It’s just me and Catherine. She will probably think that you’re me with your hair and eyes.”

“But I’m a girl!”

“She’s not looking hard. Just don’t give her money or speak to her. Honestly it’ll save a world of headaches.” Looking away he notices that they’re at the front door.

“Don’t mind the mess, I don’t really know how to clean.” Opening the door he looks at Catherine splayed out on the couch he left her on.

Dishes are piled in the sink, clothes are everywhere, overdue bills were scattered on the floor. The T.V. had the news playing with a reporter speaking about Joker’s newest bank heist. The usual.

Marinette stops in the doorway looking at Catherine and hunches in on herself, unease rolling off of her in waves. “Are you sure?”

And how _dare_ she ask with those baby doll eyes of hers?

“You’re my sister so you **belong** here.” Without waiting for her response he takes her by the arm and drags her down the hallway after shutting and locking the front door, leading her to his room.

Jason’s room consists of a mattress and a red blanket and two pillows. A dresser for his clothes and his book bag. Those are the only normal things in his room. The floor is littered with chunks of metal, paneling, and hubcaps he scrapped from cars. There is a half full toolbox under his bed.

Moving over to the dresser he kicks a path he can pull out clothes that may fit Marinette. He hands her a dark green hoodie and black basketball shorts with drawstrings on both so she can adjust them if needed.

“Sorry for the hand-me-downs, if I had more money I would have bought you clothes-” In the middle of his apology he sneaks a peek at Marinette behind him while his body still faces the dresser. He stops when he sees that she’s crying.

“What’s wrong-”

“Thank you so much!” Jumping onto Jason’s back, he feels a wet spot grow on his shirt.

“Yeah yeah just change when you want, the bathroom is across the hall.” Turning around, Jason lifts Marinette and sits them both on his bed. Waiting for her breathing to even Jason decides that he should just hold her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason POV

I don’t know when I fell asleep but waking up I remembered last night. The sun is in the middle of the sky so I didn’t sleep too long. A grin slid onto my face until I realized Marinette isn’t in my room.

Looking around my room to confirm she isn’t here I step out into the hallway. I would knock on the bathroom door but it was open with the lights off. Moving to the front of the house I could feel my own eyes widen.

The entire house has never looked this clean. We don’t even have cleaning supplies. How could she do this? 

That’s it. She’s magic. I mean, that’s the best explanation. I’ve seen weirder in Gotham. Like how she could fight without a scratch? Healing magic. Somehow not get kidnapped even though she is clearly a child completely unattended? Protection Magic. How did she clean this house? Now idea, but it’s looking more like magic as the seconds go by.

She did it without making any noise either! I trained my ears to specifically listen for noises inside the house just in case of robberies ~~or if his mom gave a fuck about him…~~

I can still hear the news so I can only guess that the T.V is on. Going over to turn it off, my eyes sweep over Catherine, and land on the floor in front of her to finally find Marinette with the hood up. And she is absolutely swimming in my clothes! How adorable!

Marinette looks back at me and puts a finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. She moves to her feet and takes me back to my room shutting the door softly behind her.

“Catherine woke up earlier for the bathroom, so I put this hood up pretending to be you.” 

Fiddling with the hem of the hoodie she looks at me admitting, “I also went to Mister Fu’s shop for cleaning supplies.”

I answer, “Well it’s okay that you pretended to be me, I was hoping it would work out anyways. But who is Mister Fu?” Hopefully letting her know it’s okay that she has autonomy should make her comfortable. However, I have the sneaking suspicion that this ‘Mister Fu’ guy is the reason she was out so late last night and that we will be exchanging words soon.

Lighting up Marinette goes on to tell me that Mister Fu is actually the florist down the street as suspected. I want to tell her that he might be bad news, but he seems to be doing more good than harm.

**~~He has one more fuck up and I’m burning that place down.~~**

“Ah, so what has he taught you so far? You go to him instead of school right? Must be hard working and learning at the same time.” I want to learn as much as possible about the guy before I meet him. Marinette thinking that I’m interested in this guy seems to get her to ramble. 

“Well I know how to do maths up to trignon- triga-”

“Trigonometry?”

“Yeah!”

Holy shit that’s pretty high for an 8 year old, I wonder if she were given the proper resources how high of a level she would actually be right now?

“What else?”

“I also know biology, chemistry, and basic anatomy! I’m not doing so well with physics right now though. But I’ll keep practicing! Oh! I have mastered French and Mandarin too. English is still a learning process but I feel like I’m doing well enough to pass for a natural accent. No one has really called me out so far but I think that’s because I don’t really speak to people. You haven’t called me out on words except from that time in the park. I’ve been trying extra hard since then.That was another reason why I didn’t speak to other kids that much. Reading is a nice pastime of mine when I can find books.” She looks determined while using her fingers to tell me what she knows.

Yet every subject that left her mouth left me closer to the edge of a mental short circuit. If what she says is true, then I not only have a small genius on my hands but the man in that shop is far more qualified than most adults in my school. Who the fuck is that guy and how did Marinette end up with him?

Trying not to fall off of the deep end I can feel myself stiffly walk over to my dresser and open the bottom drawer. It’s full of all of my favorite Shakespearean books that I took from the school's library. I brought them home one day and no one ever asked for them back. Apparently I was the only one putting them to use. What a shame.

Handing my copy of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ to Marinette she bounces in excitement, snatches the book, and flops onto my bed to read in what seems like one second.

“When I’m in school tomorrow I want no fighting, go to Fu’s until 3 and I will bring back food. We can hang out as much as you want after that okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Sitting on my bed again I watch Marinette read while I wrap my head around just exactly what this girl is capable of and what she’s gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Was Jason onto something with the magic thing? Nah!  
> The next two chapters will be in Marinette's POV.  
> I literally have no self control. Just don't trust my word on when I'll update at this point anymore. Reviews are welcome. Drink water, stretch, and don't forget to unclench your jaw/hands.


	4. What is she hiding? pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason may have been joking, but he was dead on about his assessment on Marinette.

Marinette’s POV

Today Jason went to school so I decided to walk down to Master Fu’s place with my notebook as soon as Jason left.

I really hate lying and keeping secrets. Especially to Jason. He’s always been so considerate and nice to me. And this is how I repay him? I feel terrible about it really, but Master Fu says it’s for the protection of people I care about. One day I will tell him the truth. I owe him that much.

Besides Jason and Master Fu, I only have about a handful of people I have meaningful connections to. Of course I care about the people of Gotham! It’s just that even when surrounded by people I felt alone. Like I am an outlier and don’t belong. 

It’s gotten better over time. But in Jason’s arms? I felt safe and warm. More than I have ever been in a long time. When he says that he won’t leave I believe him. Not everyone keeps that promise.

Opening the door to Master Fu’s shop, I’m greeted with beautiful bouquets of all colors. I've always felt better seeing nature thrive.The small fountain by the greenhouse in the back catches my ear. Master Fu only turns it on when he deems that I am fit to learn a new lesson.

Understanding the signal I walk into the greenhouse at the back right side and see that Master Fu is still preparing elixirs on the table with his back facing me.

“Just a moment Marinette. In the meantime can you fix those wilting carnations for me?”

“Of course Master Fu.” A simple task really, one of the first subjects I tried my magic on. Pointing my finger at the white carnations, they perk up immediately.

Master Fu turns around and sits on the red carpet that is in the middle of the room, motioning for me to sit in front of me.

“So this is more of a lecture than a lesson? Did I do something wrong Master?” The only thing that has changed about me is my new routine with Jason. Does the Master want me to stop being around him? I have never gone against Master Fu, but if I have to, my heart will be broken.

“No Marinette. I just want to check in on you. Your aura is now different. Lighter. I’m actually happy about that. What brought on this change?” Well I guess he would be happy about that.

~~Flashback~~

When we first met he approached me on the street and stated that my aura was black. He offered that spending time in his shop should help. At first I thought he was crazy, but I wasn’t going to anger him just in case he snapped. That and I had nothing better to do. I didn’t go to school or speak to other kids. I simply wandered the city most of the time.

The more I had come around, the more we began to speak. Eventually he had told me he felt overwhelming loneliness clinging onto me. I don’t why that was what broke me but as soon as he said that I sunk down to my knees and sobbed.

Once I started crying I felt like I couldn’t stop. Crying like that made me feel like weight was being lifted from my chest. I had never let my guard down like that before. Once all the tears were out, I wiped my eyes and saw Master Fu staring at me with wide eyes.

I wanted to profusely apologize for taking up his time but before my raw throat could manage anything he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

“Now that you were able to show your emotions at their purest form look what you accomplished young one!” he said calmly while looking around.

Finally remembering my surroundings I could only look on in amazement. The entire shop looks like a fairy dumped their backyard in here! All of the flowers seemed to have multiplied and wove together like vines, braided around the shop! The once small hedges and bonsai trees were nearly taller than the shop’s ceiling. Everything grew in size into lush greenery. 

“Well, Marinette now that loneliness isn’t choking your spirit, your aura has brightened into a dark blue of sadness at the moment. But it’s okay, we can lighten it even more together while I teach you about your newfound abilities.” After helping me to my feet, he moved to the back of the shop. He returned with my first bag of candy.

I was 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little short and I will post part two tomorrow. Things will get longer I promise.  
> In other news, remember that you are loved and deserve happiness.


	5. What is she hiding? pt. 2

Marinette’s POV

The next morning I couldn’t help but feel curious when Poison Ivy* came into the shop with Harley Quinn*. They weren’t up to any trouble as they had just gotten out of Arkham but that doesn’t mean they won’t go back.

Putting her hand to her hip she looks straight at me, “Last night I felt a surge of energy from the Earth, and my babies say that you are the main source. Any idea why they said that?” 

She didn’t look angry, just confused. Not being one to lie, “That’s because it was me.” I say abashed.

Taken aback, Ivy glances at Harley for confirmation, “Unless the little doll is a great sociopathic liar, all of her body language is pointin’ to the truth.” She says shrugging her shoulders with a grin on her face.

“I just had my abilities opened last night. My teacher says that since I’m new to this I’ll just keep em-nan-a-ting my magic until I’ve dried it up. Sometimes strong emotions can make them explode!” I said with a smile. I was still learning how to pronounce certain words in english and didn’t want to mess up.

Harley is full on smiling now, “Well shucks Ives! We found a mini you!”

Leaning in closer to examine me Ivy asks for my name and I give it to her.

Standing tall again she goes, “You’re my little Marigold now.” There was no arguing with her so I just nodded and smiled at her.

“So who’s lookin after ya little one?” Harely says to make conversation. Ivy looks around the shop in disinterest.

“M-My grandpa in this shop?” I don’t know what else to tell them really.

Harley shakes her head, “I can tell you’re lying~” she sings. Well darn, I know I’m bad at lying but she could have at least humored me.

Ivy stills and turns a fierce glare at me to speak in the most serious tone I’ve ever heard, “The bastard is _touching_ you is he?”

“No! I just live on the streets I swear!” I didn’t want to admit it, but if I could clear Master Fu’s name since he is innocent then I’d do so! He didn’t deserve the wrath of these women because of a mistake.

“Is he having you move drugs for him? Was this store a front before you blew it up like this?” Harley asks now with a frown.

“No I promise all he sells are flowers!” Now I’m desperately waving my arms. How did this happen? Where is Master Fu?

Finally after 5 more minutes of intense prodding they relax.

“Sorry Marigold but I don’t think either of us could house you legally if we wanted to with our current track record. That and Harley is with Joker and he doesn’t do kids.” Ivy says with a scowl.

“But we will be back when we can to check on you! And your ‘grandpa’. No offense little one but he left you all alone in this shop with two well-known and very ‘dangerous’ rogues. There is a lot with that that doesn’t sit right with me.” Harley then hugs me and walks out.

Ivy takes one last look at my first creation before turning to me and going, “I’m taking this off of your hands.” Even in the present day I don’t know if she was actually being nice or if she just wanted my magic greenery.

Opening the door she summoned vines to gently carry my creations off into the sunset with her and Harley.

~~Present Time~~

“Your aura is now showing hints of white Marinette. You have come a long way and for that I am proud. You’re finally growing into yourself in your purest form. Care to tell me what changed?”

Sitting on my knees I can’t help but stare at my lap, “Well...It seems that I have acquired a brother Master.”

He stares at me in surprise so I quickly add, “I won’t tell him about my abilities I swear! It’s just that...I haven’t felt happy like this in a long while” I floundered a little but proud I was able to tell him about my emotions without rambling.

He smiles back softly at me, “Well, Marinette it seems that you are ready for some more training and some explanations. I’m glad you were able to find happiness.”

Today he goes on to reveal me that he is the guardian of ancient artifacts called The Miraculous. I was made aware of the miraculous jewelry about a year ago but he never told me that he was the guardian and that he was in possession of them currently. I just thought he wanted me to be well versed in what type of magical artifacts existed.

“I must confess Marinette. When we first met I felt as if you were a true hold for a specific miraculous but because your aura was so shrouded I did not know which one. Once your magic appeared though it was clear. It is very rare for a miraculous wielder to also be a magic user but it is a sure way to find out what miraculi resonates with you.” He is looking me in the eyes now. 

A beat passes as he makes sure I’m understanding.This is a LOT of information to take in after all. 

But it’s okay. I’ll just break up the info in small pieces, place them in my mental box, and never put the whole picture together in my head until I can handle the weight of what he’s saying. 

Easy! I do that with all concerning things in my life that I can’t think about. Being in active contact with two rogues, me possessing and hiding my magic without knowing why I have it in the first place, and now I'm a destined miraculous wielder. 

Putting all those thoughts back in box, I can numbly acknowledge that nodded my head to let Master Fu know I was ready for the rest of his explanation

“I know I wouldn't be here forever Marinette, so I started to train you to become the guardian after me. That’s what most of these lessons were. I have even trained you to control your magic so it suits your miraculous.” So that’s what all of those hours I spent were for. Initially I wanted to get control over my powers so I wouldn’t hurt anyone, but over time I felt like I was working towards something greater.

Oh look, another thing to add to the box. This man who has admitted that this whole ‘relationship’ is a sham and he only got into my graces for personal gain. Good to know that it’s once again my abilities that are wanted. _Not me_. **_Never me_**. ** ~~Never Marinette.~~**

The other kids only wanted my knack for having sticky fingers. At first they were nice but once they realized that’s how I could sustain myself-

No back in the box with _Fu_.

Back in the box with

~~my parents~~.

 **SNAP OUT OF IT MARINETTE**.

Inhale, exhale. Keep your face neutral.

To ground myself, I thought about all the progress I had made. A technique Fu taught me so I wouldn’t spiral. I'm rarely able to do it myself, but it manages to keep the darkness away.

It started simple with learning how to control plants. Soon I mastered that and healing Magic. Next was sensory Magic. This allowed me to sense not only regular people but magic users and how to gauge how powerful their magic was as well. The hardest to learn was conjuring magic, it allowed me to materialize nonliving items that I wanted or even organic life through small portals I can create. The portals can only take me at short ranges. A block away at most for now. 

Now I have practiced so much all of this would take no effort at all for me to do.

Saturday night I sensed Jason walking towards the alley before he even knew anyone was there, I would have conjured a weapon when I distracted the mugger but he was watching! Jason was also right that night in the park. I do leave fights injured but the injuries never stay for more than 15 minutes or less depending on how severe the blows I got were.

At least I did technically come here for cleaning supplies (via portals), I don't know how I would’ve lied out of that without him catching on. I didn’t have keys okay! I didn’t want to leave the house unlocked.

“When the time comes I will give you full guardianship which will erase my memories, but I fear I will have to give you your miraculous first. Years ago the peacock and butterfly were lost. If broken or corrupted by being used for evil, the only miraculi that can surely stop the two are the Ladybug and Cat miraculous. These two two are especially important. You are suited for the Ladybug as a perfect match. When the time arrives I will assign you a partner.” We spend the rest of the day talking about the miraculi, what they do, and what my abilities are.

My natural affinity to creating life was a dead giveaway for which Miraculous was for me. My only concern is that if something were to happen, I have no room for error. Just thinking about that-

Nope!

**Box!**

The clock chimes and it's 3pm. Wrapping up with Fu is easy, but wrapping my whole head around the situation? I can only laugh at what my life has become. He hands me my usual bag of candy with a smile like he didn’t just tell me that the world POTENTIALLY rests on my shoulders.

It’s time for Jason to be almost at home anyways and I’m starving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so I'm not really good with coming up with clothing but I will say the Ivy is wearing the main outfit she wears in the "Harley Quinn" 2019 show. I absolutely love that outfit on her.   
> *Harley is wearing what she wore as a henchman for Joker in the Batman Animated Series since she is technically still with him in the moment. (That will change).
> 
> Marinette now calls Master Fu but "Fu" in her head because he is no longer on the pedestal she's put him on
> 
> This chapter was kinda long to make up for the last one. I have the next 5 or so outlined and they're daunting to just type out, but I will prevail! 
> 
> Reviews Welcome!


	6. just a little bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me readers for I can't count. The end notes have more context. When the time comes there will be a 7 year time skip. This will make sense for the notes at the end.

*Angst warning

Marinette’s POV

I met Jason on the steps of the house with my mind still processing what I learned today.  
But seeing Jason lifted my spirits, especially when I spotted a bag of fast food in his hands.

“Is that really for us?” I didn’t want to admit it in the park, but Jaon was right. The money I get for fighting is stretched out and sometimes saved for new clothes. Because of this I usually get day old bread and not so fresh fruits from the market in the daytime when I can, that way I won’t get mugged at night. Oh the irony.

Smiling at me Jason holds out the bag, “Actually all of it is for you, I ate on the way here. It may not be the healthiest but you’re still growing.”

Bouncing on my feet I happily grab the bag from him, “You’re the BEST brother in the world Jay Jay!”. After realising what I said I stop to look at his face for a reaction.

Eyes wide he goes, “Jay Jay?”. If his voice cracked I wouldn’t make fun of it later. Nope totally won’t.

He doesn’t sound angry so, “well, it just kinda came out! But I think it suits you.” I offer with a smile. Am I being too forward? Oh please don’t kick me out, I didn’t mean to-

“If you give me a nickname, then I’ll have no choice but to call you ‘Nettie’ from here on out!”, he proclaims with his hands on his hips. 

Feeling my cheeks grow warm, I decide to change the subject, “Would Catherine want some food too? I didn’t see her eat yesterday and there was no food in the fridge.”

Jason POV

“Don’t worry about it. She’s never home this time of day.”, I say. I don’t know how to tell her that she’s never home when I get back from school. It’s usually when I hide the money before she gets back.

Honestly, I know we won’t be able to keep this house long so I have been saving a little bit of cash and keeping my tools in my bookbag for when we get evicted.

Nettie asks me about school and I ask her about her day with Mr.Fu. She just shrugs and tells me it was okay. I think she just wants to rest, and who am I to deny her of that?  
Taking Nettie’s hand I open the door and finally walk in. Heading to my room, I see that the T.V is still on. Which is weird. 

Catherine wakes up with terrible headaches when she comes down, and an even worse attitude. She would usually snap at me for being too loud or turn off appliances herself.

Letting go of Nettie’s hand I move to turn off the T.V. Before I could do that I see Catherine curled into a ball on the couch.

Frowning, I moved toward her. Had she seriously not moved from yesterday? 

I reached to nudge her shoulder and I’m only met with cold skin. 

Why is she so cold? It’s September.

I push her harder but she isn’t even reacting.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I’m full on shaking her now. I can barely hear Nettie calling my name or the tears slide down my face.

I know full well what’s happened, I just don’t want to accept it. I can’t. Not that it’s time to say goodbye, not that anything will be the same, not that she’s finally left me.

Nettie really is all I have. And to think I was so content just a few moments ago. I thought I had finally gotten some peace. 

Was I not good enough? Was she really that unhappy? Shaking her harder, the blanket Nettie placed on her the night before slips off of Catherine.

I didn’t know it but I was apparently screaming at this point according to Nettie. 

Marinette POV

I finally pull Jay off of Catherine, or I should say his mom. He’s screaming for his _mother_ to come back and I don’t think he realises it. 

His voice is breaking my heart and I don’t know how to help him. He sank to the floor on his knees and is still screaming. All I could do is hold him tight like he once did for me.

I look up at Catherine. Her lips and her fingertips are blue, black hair splayed around her from Jason’s shaking, but most of all her chest isn’t rising or falling. I’ve seen this a few times wandering alley’s in Gotham at night. 

She’s gone.

I wasn’t able to close the door before he found Catherine. To what I can only assume is an angry neighbor, comes in with a complaint on their tongue, but they look at the scene in front of them and call the police in a panic.

I don’t know how long I held Jason for but soon the cops came and began to ask us questions. Jason was unresponsive, for the first time I saw his face completely devoid of any emotion. His entire body was tense and eyes were red.

Instead of forcing him to answer any questions, I introduced myself as his little sister. I told them what we saw.

“I know this is difficult but we will have to take you both down to the station for further questioning. Then we will see where to place you two okay?” said the policeman apologetically.

I look over at Jason and something in my gut tells me he wouldn’t want this. To be found out that we aren’t related. To be separated. Neither do I.

Looking back at the officer, “Sure but can me and my brother get our things from our rooms first?” I offer. He accepted and I took Jay to his room in the back of the house. 

Shutting the door, I open the book bag still on his back and throw as many clothes as I can and some of his tools in there. I open the window leading to the side of his house and look him in the eyes, “We are going to Mister Fu’s.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Climbing out the window and creeping down the street, we make our way to Master Fu’s shop down the street as quiet as possible.

If Jay had left anything important behind I’ll simply conjure what he wants or open a small portal to grab anything we forgot before the police take it.

Usually I never want to impose on someone else’s life but this will have to be an exception. Multiple times Master Fu has offered his home to me and I denied. But now Jay needs me and this is our best bet. 

With the responsibility Master Fu snuck onto me this morning, I won’t leave him any room for argument. According to him, he needs me so I will take advantage of that. Thinking about giving him an ultimatum puts a sour taste in my mouth, but a voice that suspiciously sounds like Jay is telling me that I’m completely valid.

Speaking of Jay, I pull him into the shop. Master Fu looks up at me in surprise looking between me and Jay. Jay’s head is still down and he’s staring off into nothing. 

I don’t know if he can hear me or not, “Hey I’m going to Mister Fu in the back. Can you stay here until I come back?”

He just nods back. He’s never been this quiet before. I don’t know how to help people who are grieving, but I think I should give him some time.

Without looking at Master Fu, I walk to the greenhouse at the back knowing he would follow anyway.

“What’s wrong Marinette? Your spirit is heavier than when you left. And outside, is your brother I assume?” he inquires.

I explain to him what happened at Jay’s house. 

“Well you two are welcome to stay, I can’t leave the two of you to fend for yourselves. All I ask is that you only perform your magic when he isn’t around.” I honestly didn’t think it would be that easy. I was about to come in guns blazing, but I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth

Walking back to Jason I introduce Master Fu to him. Finally raising his head, he gives Master Fu an intense look. 

~~~Jason’s POV~~~

When I saw that man I felt a burning anger in my chest. If I thought about it, then maybe I would have been startled by how fast I went from being numb to angry. Going by Nettie’s face, my reaction must be visible.

 **Good.** I want this bastard to know that he is on thin ice with me. How could he let someone as sweet as Nettie wonder Gotham at night?

“Jay? Master Fu says we can stay. Would you like that?”, Nettie whispers while she rubs my hands to unclench them.

She’s trying to defuse me and I’m doing nothing but worry her. She probably went through a lot to get us to stay here. Before I could fuck this up for either of us, I need to leave. I don’t trust myself to keep quiet.

Looking at Nettie I try to keep my voice level, but my voice still comes out harsh, “ Thank you Nettie, I’m going on a walk.”

Not letting her reply, I nod at Mr. Fu and turn on my heels. Taking my book bag with me, I walk out the door. 

I don’t know why I snapped but I did. Maybe it was because I needed an outlet? Can I just not process emotions properly. What the fuck is wrong with me? Nettie is trying her best and I came off so disrespectful. 

Walking through the streets of Gotham, I noticed that the sun was setting. 

Luckily Nettie put some more tools in my bag. That girl is a real blessing. I walked until I was dark and the moon was halfway to its peak just trying to clear my head. Looking up again I noticed I was at a higher end of Gotham. Rich people. Good as a place as any to scout for cars.

People on this end of the city are a little more lax about leaving their shit unattended because they could repair or replace them. But as I reached the end of the district, I couldn’t find nice enough hubcaps to pay for me and Nettie’s share at Mr. Fu’s**. Damn valets.

I never really come this far into Gotham because I usually don’t have enough money to pay for transportation over here and back to my house. I didn’t realise how far I’ve walked honestly.

The harbor is now coming into view (I’m making up a map of gotham as I go.) and I’m remembering the time my mom took me here once a couple years back. I had to have been Nettie’s age then. We didn’t have a lot of money so we just played in the sand and looked at the water. I wasn’t much but I miss that version of Catherine. ~~I miss my mom~~.

Shaking my head again my eye catches a glint of moonlight in a nearby alley. It could be glass or it could be a nice watch a mugger dropped in a hasty escape from earlier tonight. You never know.

Getting closer I realize there is actually a black car with super tinted windows tucked into the alley. On closer inspection I realize the moon was reflecting light off a rim from the car’s wheel!

I waited exactly three minutes for someone to come by to get in the car or even for someone to get out of the car. Nothing happened. Not wanting to waste anymore time than needed I got to work. When I got close to the hubcaps I noticed a bat design on them. No way!

I managed to get 3 out of 4 of the caps off! I’m certain this is _THE_ Batman’s car. I’ve only seen it in passing and going a hundred miles an hour, but I'm certain it is. If it turns out to be just a really enthusiastic fan I’m sure I wont have too much trouble convincing my buyer that these are actually his hubcaps. Me and Nettie can eat like kings for at least a month now!

Starting on the last hub I can’t help the grin that slides onto my face. That is, until a heavy hand rests on my shoulder.

I actually feel my heart dropping to my ass. If this is who I think it is, then this will be the first time I’m actually afraid of someone in my life.

Turning my head around as slow as I can, I meet eyes with the bat himself. Honestly I thought he would be taller?* Puffing up my chest to save face I give him my best glare. On the tip of my tongue the word, “ **What?** ” is about to leave my mouth until he speaks before me.

“So you really are just a kid.”

“...” Well his voice certainly matches up to it’s intimidating reputation.

“You’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hope you all got that “I thought he was taller” reference. Okay. I know this was a long one. The next one is a long one too. Before things get happier, things will get worse. I really want to speed this story up so I can reach the timeskip, I just wanted to give this sibling relationship some depth. Please don’t follow in my footsteps and sleep responsibly.
> 
> **Jason isn’t used to someone taking care of him and is under the assumption that if he doesn’t pay Fu then he and Nettie will be in debt to him
> 
> *****So remember how in chapter 1 I listed the ages and talked about how embarrassed I was because it took me so long to work the ages? 
> 
> Turns out I still fucked up, which is why I took Damian/Marinette out of the tags. I realized that by the time Mari leaves Damian would be becoming robin. This makes it hard because Tim exists. 
> 
> We now have 2 ways we can do this.
> 
> 1\. SO I either have Damian be Robin when he’s older that way he and Marinette are around the same age. 
> 
> 2.I keep Damian 10 and still be robin, Tim is aged down to 15/16 after the time skip to be around Marinette's age when she comes around. This way he can be red robin. This will make the fic a Tim/Marinette fic.
> 
> My brain wants me to make this a Tim/Marinette bc I know it would piss Jason off more than Damian/Marinette. That and it would be easier for the story that way I won't have to bullshit a reason out of Damian's age later. I just want to feel out what you all think first but I'm leaning on the Tim direction for continuity and shenanigan reasons.


	7. pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm not dead hope you all enjoy.

Jason POV

I woke up in a large room to someone knocking on the door. I would think I was kidnapped but this room is far nicer than any warehouse I’ve been in. The covers are plump and soft. The windows are large letting in plenty of sunlight. There is a desk with a lamp on it and the carpet is soft under my feet once I climb out of bed. Am I in a hotel?

The knocking starts again and I move to open the door. There is an older man standing on the other side giving me a soft smile. Why do I feel like this man is the only person on this earth that will grant me peace?

“I am Alfred Pennyworth and you may call me Alfred. Master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs Master Jason.” he says while handing me my book bag.

Oh it's all coming back to me.

Batman dropped me off at this place saying that freaking BRUCE WAYNE would like to meet me. After sitting in the living room for about 10 minutes the man himself asks me about what I was doing last night.

He sat across a table from me as the fireplace gave me warmth I didn’t know I needed that night. His face was intense the entire time searching for something.

I don’t know what came over me but I told him _almost_ everything that had happened that day. Catherine, going to a shop for safe haven, hubcaps to eat. All of it, with the exception of leaving Nettie out of the whole explanation. I don’t care how rich you are, you don’t get that kind of money by being clean. I don’t want Nettie involved in anything this guy might pull.  
 ~~She’s all I have left~~

By the time I finished I was choking on my tears again and I must’ve passed out.  
~~~

Blinking back to reality I thank Alfred and make my walk downstairs with his help navigating the house. Along the walls I see pictures of another kid throughout the years. He doesn’t look like Bruce Wayne but he shares the same features. He adopted a son right?

Reaching the dining hall Alfred sits me at the long table and places a plate of food in front of me, “Master Bruce should be here in a few moments.” he says and stalks back to the shadows of the house. 

Another thing. Why is this place so damn dark even though there are windows and candles everywhere? This is the most gothic shit-

Cutting my thoughts off, the man of the hour stalks into the room. Sitting at the opposite end he folds his hand in front of his face, expression grave. Nothing could have prepared me for what he was about to say.

“How would you like to stay here?”

**_WHAT?_ **

~~~~~~

Marinette POV (starting from when Jason left)

Watching Jay Jay walk out I felt helpless. Did I do something wrong? Maybe we shouldn’t have come here? Did he realize he didn’t want to be here with me anymore-

I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel Fu’s hand on my shoulder, “Don’t worry Marinette, he’s been through a lot today. He will come back.”

“Thank you Master, I just wish there was more I could do. It’s going to be dark soon and I just-”, Lighting up I run to the greenhouse and search through all of the spell books Master collected through the years.

“Master Fu, do you have any protection spells?” I’m coming up with nothing! I wish I learned some now! Before I didn’t have anything or anyone to protect, but being able to protect Jason when I can’t be with him would be great.

“I am in charge of the miraculous of protection Marinette, and not a magic user. I’ve never really searched for those types of spells, just picked up what I could over time. However, the miraculous book of spells should have some enchanting spells for you.” He says while pulling out the book.

Fu begins to translate some of the book for me as a part of my training to become a guardian. Apparently I need an item that represents protection itself and then enchant it with select ingredients. The recipient will make it out of precarious situations if they have the enchanted item on them.

It will take some time to gather all of the ingredients but for now I grab a stalk of foxgloves* and infuse some of my magic in it, so it will not die or wilt. This way I can have it on hand once all the ingredients are here. There will be times when Master Fu will go out and I will have to manage the store myself, but not many customers come by anyway.

The only regulars are Harley and Ivy when they aren’t in Arkham. Slowly but surely Ivy and I have been convincing Harley that Joker is no good for her. All she needs is one last push and Joker knows this so he’s been playing nice as of recently. He’s a filthy manipulator and just thinking about it puts me on edge.

Until Jay comes back I will do my best to not get in trouble. I don’t want to worry him, but I can’t help the fear building in my chest the longer he is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a Timari fic! YAY! Even though I'm Daminette trash, I also love this ship as well.  
> I always thought that this ship needed love, might as well show my appreciation by contributing.


	8. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We speed things up a little by having Jason become Robin, a little backstory on Nettie, and sibling bonding.

I’ve been gone for too long. It’s only been one day but it feels like forever being away from Nettie. I spoke with Bruce for a long time and decided to become his ward, but only if he could prove to me that he actually has my best interest at heart and if I promise to be on my best behavior. 

If Bruce proved himself, I’ll tell him about Nettie. If not, I’ll cut my losses. 

Bruce left to go to his company a couple minutes ago. Calling for Alfred, I tell him that I sometimes help out at the flower shop by my old house and that I’d like to keep helping there. Next thing I know I’m in the car on my way to Mr. Fu’s shop. 

I tell Alfred that I will be finished in a couple of hours and he agreed to pick me up. Finally! I can be with Nettie!

Opening the door, I spot her at the counter and run to hug her. I really forget how small she is at times. If everything goes as planned and Bruce is worthy, then I can provide a life that she deserves. 

Happy to see me, she returns my hug and we stay like that for a few minutes. I notice that Mr. Fu has left her alone. Again. With the door open. In Gotham.

I swear if I weren’t an actual child and he weren’t giving her a place to stay, then I would be doing more than burning this fucker down once I get the chance.

Taking advantage of this moment, I tell her about what happened last night. She begins to bounce in excitement, but suddenly stops.

“Jay Jay what if he gets you into trouble? What if he’s a crook?” She asks in a worried tone.

She cares a lot about me huh?

“Then you’ll be safe. That’s all that matters to me. I will bring money and clothes over here when I can that way you don’t have to fight. I’m always looking out for you Nettie.” I say while patting her head.

“Well if you say it’s okay for now, then I trust you...BUT I’ll try to protect you too! Just you wait Jay!” Her eyes blaze with a new fire and I think I saw the flowers stand a little taller at her promise. That could be in my head though, everything seems more alive when she gets like this.

Locking the door and sitting behind the counter, Nettie and I talk about her lessons as we share candy. I wish days like this could go on forever.

**6 MONTHS LATER***

Well. 

My gut was fucking right. 

Bruce didn’t turn out to be a criminal but fucking _BATMAN_ and then got me involved in his shit too. I can only thank past Jason for his infinite wisdom of not getting Nettie involved in this. 

Apparently the Robin before me, or Dick wanted to move past wanting to become Batman and wanted a mantle of his own. Meeting him, I had to say I was put off by Dick immediately accepting me into the family with excitement. He was so welcoming that I almost told them about Nettie that night at dinner. That is, until that very night they divulged their nightly activities to me and offered me the new robin position. 

After thinking all night about it, I came to the conclusion that I could watch and protect Nettie from afar if I became robin. Once I told Bruce my decision my training began. 

While I was training I was able to give Nettie new clothing and sometimes money as promised. I was also able to teach her as much Spanish as possible. She’s a really fast learner, exceeding expectations left and right. Each time I left she promised me that she’ll be able to protect me one day too. She’s too sweet for this world honestly.

Tonight is my first night out as Robin and Bruce even said I get to have the last hour to myself to see what I could do as an act of trust.

Marinette POV

Today’s the day! Fu gathered all of the ingredients last night, and today I put them together to enchant the stalk of foxgloves to give to Jay. He should be approaching the shop now if the energy on the sidewalk is anything to go by. He’s non magical so he isn’t as distinct, but he’s familiar to me because I’m always around him.

When he opens the door, it takes everything in me to not run him over in a hug. Smiling wide, I pull out the foxgloves from behind my back and shove it in his face.

“Jay Jay! I got these foxgloves for you! Grew them myself so you’ll be protected!” Now I really can’t help myself from bouncing on my feet.

“Slow down Nettie, what are you on about?” He says tilting his head to the side.

“I want you to have these flowers on you all the time Jay Jay! You gotta promise! I grew and took care of these so you’ll be protected.” I say moving closer to him.

“I promise. I’ll keep them on me always, you have my word.” He says as he takes them from my hand and into his pocket.

A smile takes over my face for the rest of the day. 

Little did I know I’d see it again a few hours later.

~~~~

Jay left before dark and Fu overwhelmed me with more translations from the Miraculous Book that I had to take a walk. Usually I take easy to languages but this is insane since I also have to learn Arabic before I can get to a half indirect translation of the book. Ugh! Why can’t things be just one step?

My attention is immediately drawn to the alley behind me. There’s an energy signature there and I can feel eyes on my back. It feels familiar though? Actually it feels very familiar? Is Jason somewhere around here?

Turning around I see Robin looking right at me. Except he looks different than before. Younger even. Why is he alone? Is he an impostor? Nah, that would be a sure fire way to have many unwanted eyes on you including the Bat’s.

He comes up to me slowly with his chest puffed. “What could someone so small like you being doing out this late?” He says in a voice that sounds like he’s trying to make it deeper. He’s gonna hurt his throat if he keeps that up.

“Hey!” His voice cracks. Oh I said that out loud?

“I just needed to clear my head. What’s me being small gotta do with it?” I say challenging him. He doesn’t even know me!

“Because bad guys will target you!” He reprimands by booping my nose. The action feels so familiar.

“Then I’m lucky I have you!” I say causing his ears to blush.

“I’ve seen you around before, but you’re usually alone. Why’s that? Up to something shady?” He jokes.

“Used to but not anymore. I’m pretty much the opposite now-a-days really.” I admit. I feel comfortable with him and I can’t pin why.

“Used to be? Is it okay if I asked what changed? I won’t bring you in.” Now he looks like he’s trying to sooth me. I guess he would since whenever I think about what happened I turn into a wreck.

Fu did say talking about it would make me feel better, even if I never told Fu. Maybe he’s onto something with that advice. “I never told anyone what really happened, not even my brother…” I say looking down.

Then I see it. Oh. Ohhh. This explains why I felt comfortable. I was feeling my own magic coming from him. I sensed him being familitar. This explains the voice, why Jason has been getting stronger, why he’s been leaving before dark so much. My foxgloves are in Robin’s pocket. Jason is Robin. Bruce Wayne is Batman. The sky is blue.

How could I be so blind? I’m not angry, I just want to know why?

Taking a deep breath, “When I was younger I did talk to the other kids. The kids that stayed with me on the streets noticed I had a knack of taking things undetected. But once they realised I could take things of actual value and get an income from that? Well, they turned on me. I was able to take wallets, necklaces while they were being worn, cell phones from hands, all without being noticed. That’s a very coveted trait. The kids began to call me haughty and arrogant once I said I couldn’t take care of them all. They began to exclude me and eventually gang up on me until I disappeared for a few days to heal.”

“Oh-”

My hands were shaking and I just couldn’t stop talking. All of this was in me for years waiting to burst, “One day outside of the warehouses a group of kids surrounded me and began to beat me. I saw some of the Joker’s henchmen were there and passed money, placing bets on who could rough me up the most to pass time. This only encouraged the kids.”

“Nettie-” He slips up by using my name.

Hugging myself, “It made me sick. It made me **_angry_**. Once they were done I had to take a month in the free clinic to get better after a woman found me. I took that time thinking. “Isn’t it okay to defend myself? What about survival? If I fought for the sake of both, then it’s okay right?” I hated violence but that’s how I got into fighting for money.”

Robin was silent so I took that as a queue to keep going, “Overtime it helped with my self confidence and since people were giving me money I no longer stole.” It was also around the time I learned my healing magic but I left that out. “The last night I fought was when someone tried to mug me for a bag of candy earlier this year.” At this point I wanted to see Jay squirm, but he lowered his head.

Looking up his face was pale and he was trying to hide his emotions. “I was so angry that I fell back into using violence to solve my problems. I nearly cried in my **_brother’s_** arm’s. I may be small but I’m not a baby!”

“You totally did cry!” He says pointing at me in his normal voice.

“Aha!” The smile on my face must be vicious because he immediately pales and covers his mouth.

A few beats pass. “A-Are you upset with me?”

“Nope!” I say popping the “p”. 

“All I want to know is why?” I say patiently.

“It started out with me making sure _he_ wasn’t shady. Turns out he’s the opposite. And I wanted to be able to protect you...from afar too.” He admits with his ears blazing red.

“But I wanted to protect _YOU_ from afar! That’s why I enchanted those foxgloves!” I say waving my arms.

“Enchanted?” he repeats tilting his head.

“I have magic Jay! So keep those foxgloves on you always” I say with my face as serious as possible.

“Okay Nettie, I already promised anyway.” He chuckled while ruffling my hair.

Oh he doesn’t believe me? This should be funny down the line.

“So no more secrets between us?” He proposes.

“No more secrets!”

“Hey Jay?”

“Yeah Nettie?”

“I’m glad you found me that night.” I stop walking to look at him.

“I’m glad I found you too.” He says while stopping to pat my head.

After that he walks me back to Fu’s and I watch him take the rooftops back to where he stays. How could I have known what was going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact: Jason’s training took 6 months to become Robin.
> 
> So I've only been gone for a week and feel terrible about it? Even though I said I'd be posting weekly at first, I still feel the need at apologize. Anyway, please drink water and stretch.


End file.
